Beauty and the Beast: Anubis Style
by houseofanubisfreak1234
Summary: The school is putting on the play of beauty and the beast. And when Jerome and Mara are cast as the lead roles, huge amounts of drama is created, especially between Joy and Jerome's relationship. Will Mara and Jerome fall in love for real or will their love stay just a Fairytale forever. Couples include Mainly Jara with also minor Peddie, Fabina and Walfie. (Slight AU)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, this is my new story 'Beauty and the beast: Anubis Style'. So the plot line of this this story is that the school is putting on a play and everyone from Anubis house auditions, some forced (Amber and Nina are in this story). By the way in this story Jerome and Mara never went**

 **out, it was just Jerome and Joy. Also before I forget I know I haven't updated my other story 'House of Relationships' but lately I have been so busy and also I am still planning some parts of the story. (Another thing, in this universe Jerome** _ **can**_ **sing, the story is also a bit AU)**

* * *

Mara Jaffray had always been known as the girl with the brains and a massive nerd. But for once Mara wanted to be known as something different. So the week before when Mr. Sweet announced that the school would be putting on the production of 'Beauty and the beast: The Musical' (Modern Version). Mara thought of it as a chance to show that she isn't just about brains but singing and dancing too.

Now I know what you're all thinking, Mara singing and dancing, I don't think so. But really Mara had always been really good at singing, and she also took dancing lessons when she was younger and still does practise in private sometimes

She was planning on auditioning for Belle, one of the two main leads. But the only problem was that her enemy Joy Mercer also wanted to audition for the role of Belle.

Now Mara did not like Joy that much as she was always mean to Mara, but sometime jealousy of what Joy had overwhelmed her. For one, Joy was rich and sometimes spoiled. She also had a lot more friends than Mara had. But most of all, she had him. Jerome Clarke. Mara had had a huge crush on Jerome for years, but that didn't stop Joy from going out with him.

It hurt Mara to see them together, because it reminded her of how she would never get the boy she liked. So when she found out that Joy was auditioning for Belle as well, it made her even more determined to get the role.

It was nearly lunch and that was when they would be holding the auditions. The new drama teacher Mrs. Parkers would be judging the auditions and producing the play. Mara was brought out of her thoughts when suddenly there was a loud bang and smoke went everywhere.

There was coughing and wheezing everywhere, everyone moved out of the room and as they did so, everyone saw Jerome and Alfie laughing there buts off outside. Soon Mr. Sweet finally yelled and he finished coughing"Jerome Clarke and Alfie Lewis, my office now" the pair stopped laughing immediately "The rest of you please move to the student lounge and wait until the bell dismisses you to lunch" Mr. Sweet walked off with Jerome and Alfie to his office.

Everyone else moved quietly to the student lounge, some people still coughing here and there. Mara sat there talking to Amber waiting for the bell to ring.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"Alfred Lewis and Jerome Clarke, how many times have I told you not to set off smoke bombs of any kind of bombs in class" Mr. Sweet said, "Obviously, not enough times" Alfie said winking, Mr. Sweet ignored the comment.

"This behavior will not go unpunished, and lucky for you I have already thought of one" Mr. Sweet said, the boys didn't get to worried "You will be forced to participate in the play whether it be with backstage or onstage doesn't matter you will have to help" the boys groaned.

"Now off you go, the auditions start in five minutes " The boys moved out of the room mumbling to themselves about how unfair Mr. Sweet was being.

* * *

 **Well there you go, please review. Bye, Kisses.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, first up in the last chapter I forgot to mention what the couples and friendships in the story are at this point in time so I am going to list them**

 **Couples**

 **Jerome/Joy**

 **Alfie/Willow**

 **Fabian/Nina**

 **Patricia/Eddie**

 **(Jerome/Mara will be later on in the story)**

 **Friendship Groups**

 **Amber/Mara/Willow**

 **Joy/Patricia/KT**

 **Jerome/Alfie**

 **Fabian/Eddie**

* * *

"So Mara who are you auditioning for?" Amber asked her as the two walked down the hall to the new drama room. "Amber I've told you already, I am auditioning for Belle" Mara said rolling her eyes. "But isn't Joy auditioning for Belle as well" Amber said "Wait are you just doing it to get back at Joy for dating Jerome?"

Amber was Mara's best friend and is one of the two people that knows she has a crush on Jerome (The other being her other being Willow her other best friend). "No" Mara replied "I'm doing it because I am sick of being known as just Mara, the girl with the brains" she said. "Mara you don't need to be known, everyone at anubis house loves you" Amber said putting an arm around her best friend. "Yeah, everyone except Jerome" Mara sighed, they had finally reached the drama room so they went inside and sat down next to the rest of the anubis gang who were auditioning.

The plot line of the play was that a 16 year old girl called Belle moves to a new school and bumps into Adam the rude social outcast nicknamed beast because of how scruffy and dirty he looked and how mean he was. His parents say that if he doesn't makes some friends in 3 months he will have to change schools. Belle quickly makes friends with a boy called Chip and immediately becomes the favourite student between Mrs. Potts (Chips mother) and Mr. Lumiere but also the principle Mr. cogsworth. But she also catches someone else's eyes, Gaston Spark, he tries to win Belle over but she thinks his ego is too big. Over time Adam and Belle begin to fall for each other as they are forced to spend time together. During this time Belle begins to break the curse of Adam's neglection, but on the way she finds out stuff about Adam that could change her view of him forever.

"Ok everybody, Mr. Sweet has given me permission to let this go over time if I have to, but I really want to get this done. So I am going to separate you into groups."

Mrs. Parker moved to the other side of the room "Now people auditioning for Belle Smith please line up near the stage, the rest of you sit and watch quietly" most girls moved over to the spot.

Mara was last, Anna Hanson was first so she went on stage she started to sing 'Mine' by Taylor Swift. Soon it was Joy's turn, she got up on stage and sung 'Almost there' from Princess and the Frog, she was really good.

Finally it was Mara's turn to audition, she went up on stage and instead of just standing there and singing, she walked over to the piano that was at the side of the stage and sat down. She turned to everyone "Today I am going to sing 'You raise me up' by Westlife", she began to play the keys on the piano and she started to sing.

 _When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;  
When troubles come and my heart burdened be;  
Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,  
Until you come and sit awhile with me._

 _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be._

Her voice sounded like an angel as it drifted through the room

 _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be._

 _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be._

 _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;  
You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;  
You raise me up... To more than I can be._

 _You raise me up... To more than I can be_

She gracefully finished the song, and walked off the stage. Some people were surprised and didn't know that Mara could sing. When she got there Amber ran up to her and hugged her "You were amazing" she squealed. "Please I could do way better" Joy said as she walked past rolling her eyes, she sat down next Jerome.

Mara had to do a double take, she had not expected to see Jerome there. "Jerome I really didn't picture musicals as your thing" Mara said, "It was Mr. Sweet's punishment for me and Alfie" he replied.

"Now people who are auditioning for Adam Taylor also known as Beast, please line up" Mrs. Parker said, "Jerome you have to audition for the role of beast, so we can be together as Belle and the Beast" Joy begged Jerome, "No way" he replied "Please for me" Joy gave him a kiss, Mara looked away disgusted "Ok fine" he sighed and lined up.

Only five people were auditioning for the role of the beast, Jerome was second last to audition. He wasn't sure what to sing at first but he eventually decided to sing his favourite song, 'If I can't love her'. And yes his favourite song is actually from beauty and the beast.

Soon it was his turn, he walked up on stage and announced what he was singing and started.

 _And in my twisted face  
There's not the slightest trace  
Of anything that even hints of kindness  
And from my tortured shape  
No comfort, no escape_

 _I see, but deep within is utter blindness  
Hopeless  
As my dream dies  
As the time flies  
Love a lost illusion  
Helpless  
Unforgiven  
Cold and driven_

 _To this sad conclusion  
No beauty could move me  
No goodness improve me  
No power on earth, if I can't love her  
No passion could reach me  
No lesson could teach me_

 _How I could have love her and made her love me too  
If I can't love her, then who?  
Long ago I should have seen  
All the things I could have been  
Careless and unthinking, I moved onward_

 _No pain could be deeper  
No life could be cheaper  
No point anymore, if I can't love her  
No spirit could win me  
No hope left within me  
Hope I could have loved her and that she'd set me free _

_But it's not to be  
If I can't love her  
Let the world be done with me_.

He finished and walked off stage, everyone was speechless no one knew he could sing like that. Soon all the other auditions went through and everyone was sent back to class and was told that the list would be up tomorrow.

"Amber you are definitely going to get the roll of " Mara told her friend, "What about you, you were so amazing, there is no doubt that you will get the role of Belle" Amber replied. "Come on we don't want to be late for class" Mara said "We were supposed to meet Willow there five minutes ago" She dragged Amber down the hallway towards the classroom.

"Hey Willow sorry we're late" Amber said "It's Ok, by the way you guys did great at the auditions" Willow replied. "So did you" Mara said sitting down getting ready to start class.

* * *

 **Well there you go hope you enjoyed. Disclaimer: I do not own any songs that were used in this story. Bye, Kisses.**


End file.
